Aliens to Vampires And Everything Inbetween
by wereleopard
Summary: Ianto couldn't wait around and hope that Jack would leave The Doctor and come back to him. Why would he do that leave a time lord for a Welshman? He was saved in LA and was given a job. A receptionist? Oh and John Hart
1. Chapter 1

Title: Aliens to Vampires and Everything in between

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Cordy/Angel

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood and Angel

Summary: Ianto couldn't wait around and hope that Jack would leave The Doctor and come back to him. Why would he do that leave a time lord for a Welshman? He was saved in LA and was given a job. A receptionist???? Oh and John Hart

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood, or Angel.

N/B This is based at the start of season two of Torchwood and obviously after the Pylea episodes of Angel

Kate you rock and love ya babe

Chapter One

The Hyperion Hotel, LA

"Cordelia would you like a cup of coffee?" Ianto asked politely.

"I would love one." She grinned at him. Cordy had a little crush on the Welshman. Well, he was cute, looked great in a suit, polite and made the world's best coffee, ever. Who was she kidding the whole package, the accent it was just downright sexy.

Angel walked in and sighed to himself as he watched HIS seer ogle the younger man.

Ianto had been with them for a couple of months; they had found him because of one of Cordy's visions. He had needed a helping hand, Ianto looked so lost, so they offered him a place to stay and a job. Best thing they had ever done apart from everything, that is being perfectly organized, he managed to give them what they needed before they even knew it.

Cordy flirted non-stop but Ianto smiled and ignored it. Angel was confused by the young man he was hard to read men and women both chatted him up but nothing. He had very old eyes in such a young face.

Angel could not help but smile at how frustrated the young woman was getting. The smile fell quickly, if only he didn't have feelings for her, Ianto would be the perfect man.

Ianto walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray full of cups. Just then, as if timed, Gunn and Wesley grabbed their cups and thanked him. Walking over he gave Cordy's to her and then handed the blood to Angel. He took a sip and smiled. Perfect. The vampire did not know what Ianto put into his blood but no one made it like him.

"Perfect as always Ianto." Angel smiled at him.

"Thank you sir." Ianto moved to behind the reception desk and placed the last two drinks down. He sat and started to work through the pile of paperwork that he had left himself to do.

Fred quickly ran into the office and crawled under the desk. Ianto took hold of a cup and handed it underneath, keeping hold of it until he felt tiny feminine hands touching his fingers.

For some unknown reason Fred felt comfortable around the quiet Welshman.

"So what's going on?" Gunn asking closing eyes as he savoured his drink.

A scream echoed around the hotel. The cup slipped from Cordy's fingers smashing into fragments on the ground. Coffee covering the floor, the aroma filling the air.

Angel rushed to her side gently pulling her into his arms and holding her against his chest wishing that he could be the one to go through all of this pain and not her.

Fred placed her hands over her ears, trying to move further back underneath the table as she rocked reciting calculations.

Gunn and Wes were at Cordy's side looking down at her with concern and fear, they hoped this would be a short one.

For Angel it felt like an eternity until the screams subsided. With a soft swipe of his thumb he wiped away the tears that managed to escape the confines of her eyes, he gently caressed her face.

"Cordy." He whispered wishing that he could tell her so many things but so afraid to do so.

She opened her hazel eyes smiling, or trying to anyway. All Cordy wanted to do was to help wash away the guilt that he was feeling, that he always felt when she had a vision.

It was for him, everything was for him it was for his redemption and no matter what she was going to make sure that it was going to happen.

"The old abandon church on 12th. A group of teenagers are about to become happy meals on legs."

"Cordy." Angel tried again.

"I'm fine. I have Fred and Ianto." Ianto appeared at her side with water, painkillers and a cool towel for her head. Fred was still under the table muttering to herself. "Ok I have Ianto."

"I'll look after her sir." Ianto smiled down at the young woman, she had so much internal strength surviving what she saw in her mind.

"You always do Ianto." Angel said as Gunn and Wes appeared with weaponry.

"Thank you." Cordy whispered as Ianto laid her down placing the cool towel on her forehead. The three men nodded towards him and headed out.

Angel paused and turned around. "You'll have to start coming out soon Ianto. You are getting good with the weapons and hand to hand."

"Thank you for all the hard work you have put in training me."

Angel nodded and with a swish of his coat walked out of the door.

XXXXX

Cardiff

"Miss me." Jack said with a smirk and a chuckle. It was good to see his team. He wanted desperately to see Ianto he had gone to the hub first but his young lover wasn't there.

XXXXX

The Hyperion Hotel, LA

"It's easing off, they should be back soon." Cordy whispered trying to sit up.

"Stay there for a little while longer." Ianto pushed her gently back down.

XXXXX

Jack glared at his team. "What the hell do you mean he's gone? Gone where? What did you do to make him leave?"

"Jack you bastard you're the one that bloody vanished and broke his heart, don't you dare blame us." Owen glared.

"He's fine, he has a job and everything." Tosh said with a sad smile, she still missed her best friend.

"Doing what?"

"Well that is always a little vague but he does say it is not that much different from what he did here." Gwen was so glad to see Jack her heart beat a little faster but she couldn't help the small amount of jealousy because of how Jack wanted Ianto.

"Fine." Jack stormed off angrily.

"Jack where are you going?" Gwen called out.

Jack turned his eyes dark blue from anger. "You're going to tell me where he is and then I am going after him and bringing him back where he belongs."

"Where is that Jack?" Owen asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Where he is always meant to be, right by my side."

XXXXX

A light appeared from nowhere, slowly it grew and grew. John Hart walked out and looked around. Cardiff. Earth. Of all the places there had to be a rift. The good news was that the one man he could not forget about was here.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Aliens to Vampires and Everything in between

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Cordy/Angel

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood and Angel

Summary: Ianto couldn't wait around and hope that Jack would leave The Doctor and come back to him. Why would he do that leave a time lord for a Welshman? He was saved in LA and was given a job. A receptionist???? Oh and John Hart

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood, or Angel.

N/B This is based at the start of season two of Torchwood and obviously after the Pylea episodes of Angel.

Thank you once again to MJ for beta'ing this

Chapter Two

Gwen watched as Jack walked away from them. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was supposed to be happy to be back, to see her… to see them all of them.

Tosh smiled. She wanted Ianto back and that was only going to happen if Jack went and got him, maybe a little nudge would help him on the way.

"I do have the name of the business he works for." Tosh called out.

Gwen narrowed her eyes and Owen grinned.

Jack turned to her. "Well?" He asked impatiently.

"Angel Investigations."

"So he is working for a female P.I.?" Jack was confused.

"No Angel is a man and from how Ianto described him, he is what you would call very heroic, masculine and sexy."

Jack growled as he headed towards his office.

"Tosh, why did you have to tell him that?" Gwen asked angrily.

Tosh smiled innocently. "He wanted to know where Ianto worked. I thought it would make Jack feel better if he knew that Ianto was working with a good looking hero, it would make him feel more like he was here with us."

Gwen looked away. Tosh and Owen looked at each other and the medic winked at her. They froze, staring at each other, and then the young woman bent her head blushing.

The alarms went off around the Hub. Jack stopped on his way to his office to book a flight.

"Rift activity." Tosh called out.

"Jack?" Gwen said trying to lure him back to work.

"I have to get a flight booked." Jack replied distractedly. Everyone stopped as his wristband beeped and an image appeared in front of them.

"How degrading, I have to leave an answer phone message, me." The image muttered. "I'll be seeing you." This strange man winked and disappeared.

Jack frowned and tapped a few buttons, and then he suddenly looked up. "He's here." Jack headed towards the invisible lift.

Owen, Tosh and Gwen frowned at each other and followed him. They silently rode the lift till it stopped. They looked around and there was a man in military gear.

Jack stepped forward. "Captain Jack Harkness." He said loudly.

The man turned around and smirked. "Captain John Hart."

"What do you want John?" Jack asked.

"You, always have, always will."

Jack shook his head. "You came back here for me? Look, I really don't have time for this."

"What is more important than me?" John walked over and placed a hand on Jack's cheek. Shock appeared on his face as his ex-lover moved away from his touch.

XXXXX

Ianto sat at the desk after the others had vanished.

"Don't feel so alone, I know what it is like to be alone." Fred whispered from underneath the table.

"I know I'm not alone. I just miss him so very much." Ianto sighed.

"Maybe he will rescue from your loneliness."

Ianto shook his head, "He's gone with the person he wants most; if he ever came back Gwen would be there. I am the last person on his list. What we had was 'fun'." His heart ached every time he thought of Jack. The pain from Lisa had been bad, but this, this was so much more. He didn't think he would ever get over losing Jack. There was no one else like him.

Angel stood at the door quietly, now he knew why Ianto was there. There was a story and it was time he knew it.

"Ianto," Angel walked out from the darkness. He could hear Ianto's deep sigh. "We need to talk."

"I don't…."

"Let's go, the others can keep an eye on things." Angel's tone was authoritive and Ianto knew that he didn't have a choice.

XXXXX

John stood frowning; he clicked a few buttons on his own wrist strap. He had to wait for a little bit before he could make the next jump. What he wanted to know was how 'Jack' could ignore him after everything they had been through together.

The man he had just talked to was in some ways the same, but in the most important ways was completely different from his ex-lover. John was going to find out what the hell was going on.

XXXXX

Angel and Ianto sat across from each other in a corner of Caritas. The place was not open yet, but Lorne was letting them use it. Ianto sat there staring not into the weak American beer that he expected but instead there was a demon brew that the young Welshman did not want to know what it contained. Angel sat nursing his glass of pig's blood.

"Ianto, you have to let us in," Angel said softly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ianto said softly.

Angel laughed. "I? Me of all people wouldn't believe you?"

Ianto looked up at the ceiling and then to the vampire across from him. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your first serious relationship." Angel wanted to start off on something easy that would make the young man relax. Little did he know what he was asking.

"Her name was Lisa."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Aliens to Vampires and Everything in between

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Cordy/Angel

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood and Angel

Summary: Ianto couldn't wait around and hope that Jack would leave The Doctor and come back to him. Why would he do that leave a time lord for a Welshman? He was saved in LA and was given a job. A receptionist???? Oh and John Hart

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood, or Angel.

N/B This is based at the start of season two of Torchwood and obviously after the Pylea episodes of Angel.

Chapter Three

"Lisa was beautiful, so very beautiful. We met when we worked together in London. I never thought she would give me a second look." Ianto smiled at the memory.

"But she did." Angel whispered.

"Yes and we fell in love we were going to spend the rest of our lives together." The happiness in Ianto's face vanished, replaced by anguish.

"Ianto?" Angel asked not really wanting to know the answer and wishing he hadn't asked the question. He had truly thought that it would have been an easy one.

"Do you remember the battle with Daleks and Cybermen?"

Angel looked a little confused. "What?"

"The ghosts?" Ianto explained.

"I remember."

"Lisa and I were at Canary Wharf where the big battle happened, they took her. Tried to…." Ianto choked back the words.

"Oh Ianto." Angel reached out and touched his hand. "I'm so sorry."

"I found Lisa, half-converted and I took her." Ianto's eyes filled with tears.

Angel frowned not sure where the young man was going with this. "You took her, where?"

"I had to save her. For that I needed to find somewhere advanced enough that I would be able to do something."

"So you found somewhere then?" Angel's curiosity was getting the better of him suddenly he realised what it was like for Cordy when he told her one of his stories.

"I knew where to go and who to talk to. Cardiff and one Captain Jack Harkness." Ianto sighed.

"Ok I'm confused." Angel admitted.

"I worked for Torchwood, they protected Earth from aliens and any technology they found was theirs. The Cybermen was all Torchwood One's fault."

"So Cardiff was?"

"Torchwood Three. I stalked Jack until he hired me." Ianto smiled at the memory of him standing there every morning with coffee.

"He hired you because you stalked him?" Angel shook his head in disbelief.

"No he hired me because he thought I looked good in a suit and he wanted to get me out of it." Ianto laughed.

"Wait a minute, that's sexual harassment."

"No, not really there was an attraction between us and I was using him. Jack is a sexual harassment suit waiting to happen. He can't help it. It's the way he's non-stop flirt."

"So he didn't do anything?" Angel asked hoping that he wouldn't have to find this man and hurt him.

"Jack just flirted. I betrayed them all, nearly got them all killed. Lisa murdered people and escaped. They shot her."

Angel's hand tightened on Ianto's squeezing it. "Is that why you look so sad? Do you still miss her?" The vampire watched Ianto closely and saw his reaction. "There's more to the story isn't there?"

"They forgave me Tosh and I became best friends. Jack and I we…." Ianto stuttered a little.

"You?" Angel repeated knowing where this was going but had to hear the other man explain things so he would be able to tell if it was forced and if so no one would keep Jack Harkness safe.

"At first it was just sex, a release. He was the first guy I was ever attracted to; he's the only guy that I have ever been attracted to." Ianto amended. "I made the mistake of falling for him. I had thought I lost him." Ianto couldn't bring himself to tell Angel about Jack's immortality. "When I saw him Jack pulled me into his arms and kissed me in front of the rest of the team and I believed that it was something more."

"But it wasn't?" Angel wanted to know.

"He left again. I couldn't stay there so I left and here I am."

"Which I am eternally grateful for. You know we couldn't do without you now?" Angel teased.

"So that is enough about me. "What about you and Cordy?"

"There isn't a me and Cordy." Angel looked down embarrassed.

"No but there should be." Ianto laughed.

XXXXX

Gwen and Jack stood in front of the Hyperion Hotel.

"So this is where Ianto works." Jack mumbled.

"Jack he could be happy here and may not want to come back with us." She reached over and touched his arm.

Jack moved forward not even listening to what she had said.

"Ianto's mine." He muttered to himself.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Aliens to Vampires and Everything in between

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Cordy/Angel

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood and Angel

Summary: Ianto couldn't wait around and hope that Jack would leave The Doctor and come back to him. Why would he do that leave a time lord for a Welshman? He was saved in LA and was given a job. A receptionist???? Oh and John Hart

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood, or Angel.

N/B This is based at the start of season two of Torchwood and obviously after the Pylea episodes of Angel

Chapter Four

Jack stood outside the huge hotel. Gwen stood next to him her mouth opening and closing.

"Jack, you can't make Ianto come back if he doesn't want to." It had hurt her to hear how much he wanted Ianto but it was something she needed to her but saying that he couldn't force Ianto go back to Cardiff.

Jack turned and looked at her. "What do you mean he has to come home."

Gwen sighed. "Jack you left him without telling anything. Ianto has found a new home with friends and you want to walk in there and order him to go with you. That isn't going to work. Ianto has changed he's stronger."

"I need him Gwen, I missed him so much."

Gwen smiled at him. "Then that is what you need to tell him but don't force him."

"I hope he wants to come home."

XXXXX

Angel stood laughing as Cordy pulled Ianto into her arms and danced around the room. Since Angel and Ianto had their talk the young man had opened up more and became a real part of their family.

The vampire told Ianto the stories of his past and his feelings about their young seer. In return Ianto had told some of things that had happened form his time at Torchwood One and Three

XXXXX

John Hart smiled as he looked around LA. Now it was time to find Jack Harkness and to find out what was so special about this Ianto Jones, what did this piece of eye-candy have.

XXXXX

Gwen and Jack looked at each other as they heard music and laughter from coming inside.

The immortal's heart broke ever so slightly afraid that Ianto had found a home without him. Would Ianto want to come home.

"Jack let's go and see Ianto ok?" Gwen whispered giving his arm a nudge to get him moving.

XXXXX

Angel looked towards the door, hearing the conversation outside. He wasn't going to let Ianto go without a fight, the young Welshman was part of his family. The music slowed. The vampire grinned and walked over to the two dancing.

"Can I cut in?" He said with a grin and before anyone could say anything Angel pulled Ianto into his arms. |Their bodies tight against each other.

Ianto sighed and rested his head against Angel's shoulder feeling safe and secure.

XXXXX

Jack walked into the hotel and froze. Gwen walked into the back of him as stopped suddenly. She looked around his arm.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack shouted.

Everyone turned to look at the door.

"Jack." Ianto pulled away from Angel's arms walking over to the man that had broken his heart. Pulling back his arm he punched him as hard as he could. Turning away he walked back towards Angel, who wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist and winked at the others as the two men walked upstairs into the hotel.

Once they were out of sight Angel stopped pulled the young man into his arms and cried.

XXXXX

Jack walked towards the stairs Gunn, Wesley and Cordy stood there stopping him.

"I don't think Ianto wants to see you right now." Gunn said coolly.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Aliens to Vampires and Everything in between

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Cordy/Angel

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood and Angel

Summary: Ianto couldn't wait around and hope that Jack would leave The Doctor and come back to him. Why would he do that leave a time lord for a Welshman? He was saved in LA and was given a job. A receptionist???? Oh and John Hart

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood, or Angel.

N/B This is based at the start of season two of Torchwood and obviously after the Pylea episodes of Angel

Chapter Five

"Ianto is one of us." Gwen said as she walked forward.

Cordy moved in front of the others arms crossed, glaring at the other woman.

"No he isn't." Cordy said simply.

Gwen's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"Cordelia Chase." Cordy replied simply.

"I'm…"

"I didn't ask." Cordy replied before Gwen could get to her name. "Ianto left you, he needed to get away. That doesn't sound like a great relationship to me. We found him; he is one of ……"

Gunn managed to catch Cordy in his arms as she screamed a vision hitting her. Angel and Ianto ran down the stairs. The vampire moved straight to Cordy while Ianto got water and painkillers for his friend.

Gwen and Jack stepped back looking at each other confusion clearly shown on their faces.

"Cordy what did you see?" Angel asked trying to stay strong for the rest of his team.

"St Angus church. Kid's choir. Angel there are a lot of them." Cordy looked at him intently.

Ianto arrived with water and pain killers handing them over to the young seer.

"Ianto you're with us." Angel turned back to Cordy. "You'll be ok?"

"Just take care all of you."

Gunn started handing over the weapons, Jack's eyes narrowed as soon as he saw Ianto being given and sword and some stakes. He took a step forward.

"Ianto what are you doing?" Jack asked.

Ianto turned and looked at his ex-lover. "Helping out." He said simply.

"You can't do this Ianto." Gwen begged.

"Do what exactly? You have no idea what we do here!" Ianto shook his head turned away and stopped for a moment. "I was in danger when I worked with you but that was my job." He sighed. "This is more than a job; it is more than you can understand."

Angel watched and waited and then Ianto turned and smiled at him. Just like Cordy and all the others they were there to help him have redemption and that was something he would always carry with him.

"Ianto but." Jack started to talk but stopped when Ianto held up his hand.

"Jack I can't do this now kids are in danger, Cordy is in pain your feelings are the last thing on my mind." Ianto turned walking away.

Jack stepped forward but Angel stopped him. "Leave him alone." Angel growled.

"Are you going to stop me?" Jack asked sarcastically.

Angel let his face transform into the vampire visage. Gwen moved back terrified. Angel grinned and walked away with the rest of his friends.

Cordy sat in a chair after taking the painkillers and slowly sipping water.

"What was that?" Gwen asked.

Cordy smiled softly still in pain. "That's Angel." She said simply.

XXXXX

John Hart stood outside of the hotel, grinning in he headed inside.

"Jack, miss me." He said with a laugh.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Aliens to Vampires and Everything in between

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Cordy/Angel

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood and Angel

Summary: Ianto couldn't wait around and hope that Jack would leave The Doctor and come back to him. Why would he do that leave a time lord for a Welshman? He was saved in LA and was given a job. A receptionist???? Oh and John Hart

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood, or Angel.

N/B This is based at the start of season two of Torchwood and obviously after the Pylea episodes of Angel

Chapter Six

Jack turned and looked at John. "What the hell?"

"You knew I would be back Jack. We have a future together."

Gwen turned and looked at Jack. "We really don't have time for this."

Jack nodded and the two of them headed out the door but the streets were empty and they had no idea where Ianto went. They turned around and headed back inside. John stood there with a smile on his face.

Jack walked past him to the young woman that was lying down; her eyes closed trying to deal with the pain until the fight was over.

"He better come back safe." Jack threatened.

Cordy slowly and painfully turned and her head and smirked. "Really and you care that much about him where have you been?"

"I...." Jack stuttered to a stop.

XXXXX

Ianto swung the sword and sliced the head of a vampire. His arms ached he was covered in blood and grime but they had managed to save the kids. But, there was still Jack to face.

Angel walked over to him. "You did very well." The vampire smiled at him.

"Yeah for our coffee boy, you ain't bad." Gunn slapped him on the back.

Wes looked at the two others who nodded. "We should really talk about what is going to happen when we get back. Ianto what are you going to do?"

Ianto bowed his head and took a deep breath. "I don't know, it's Jack. I can't help but love him. I need to think about it. I won't go anywhere without talking to you guys first ok."

Gunn laughed. "Let's get back before Cordy kills your friends."

XXXXX

The weary soldiers slowly headed in. Jack rushed to his feet at the state of Ianto. John Hart sat there and watched his eyes narrowing.

Ianto looked up and saw this strange man. "Who is that a new client?"

Gwen shook her head. "No this is Captain John Hart. He's an old friend of Jack's."

Ianto stopped and his heart ached at the smirk that was on John's face. Jack reached out and touched Ianto's face.

The young Welshman leaned into it.

"It's not like that." Jack whispered.

"Yes it is." With that John stood and walked over to his ex-lover and pulled him into a kiss.

Ianto handed the sword to Wesley and walked over to Cordelia. "It's been a busy couple of days for you. Let's get you upstairs and lay down for a bit."

Cordy nodded knowing that Ianto just needed to escape just for a little bit and if she could help him do that then that is what she would do. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they slowly made their way upstairs.

As soon as John kissed him Jack pushed him away forcefully. "Don't do that ever again."

John smirked. "You want me, we were always good together."

Jack shook his head and walked towards the stairs. Angel, Gunn and Wes blocked his way.

"It has been a long night Ianto needs his rest. If he wants to talk to you tomorrow than that is fine. I think it is time you went back to your hotel, if you don't have one then I suggest you do." Angel said.

"This is a hotel." Jack grinned. "We'll take two rooms please."

"Sorry we're all booked up." Gunn looked over at the door. "There is the door use it."

Gwen took hold of Jack's arm. "Don't push it not now Jack."

Jack glared at the three men and walked out with Gwen. John turned and winked at them and followed Jack out. Wherever his ex-lover went John was going to follow.

XXXXX

Ianto lay next to Cordy on the large double bed.

"How are you doing?" Cordy asked. She wasn't sure what happened but her friend was hurting and the only person that knew what was going on was Angel.

"I love him; I think I always will but...." Ianto stuttered to a stop.

"But what?" Cordy asked curling up in his arms.

"I always feel second best to Gwen, that he is only making do." Ianto whispered.

Cordy's heart broke. "That if that person wants them they will dump you without a second thought."

Ianto turned to look at her. "You sound like you know." He said softly.

Cordy stared at him her eyes wet with tears. "I feel like that with Buffy."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure how much you know but in Sunnydale Buffy and Angel had this epic romance. Romeo and Juliet that kind of thing. I think that if she walks in that door and asked him to go he would." Cordy choked on the words.

"You love him very much don't you?"

"I can't get involved with him. I won't let him break my heart."

"Love sucks doesn't it?" Ianto said with a laugh.

"That it does."

"What if he loved you but was afraid to tell you?" Ianto asked her.

Cordy looked at him. "You could say the same about Jack."

"I'm too tired to think about this now." Ianto said softly.

"Me too." The two friends slowly fell asleep.

XXXXX

Angel stood at the door all he wanted was to go through and tell Cordy how much he loved her. But, he knew that she wouldn't believe him. Angel was going to have to show her and maybe for them all to trust Jack with Ianto he would have to prove it to all of them.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Aliens to Vampires and Everything in between

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Cordy/Angel

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood and Angel

Summary: Ianto couldn't wait around and hope that Jack would leave The Doctor and come back to him. Why would he do that leave a time lord for a Welshman? He was saved in LA and was given a job. A receptionist???? Oh and John Hart

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood, or Angel.

N/B This is based at the start of season two of Torchwood and obviously after the Pylea episodes of Angel

Chapter Seven

Tosh sat on the plane reading a book she was glad that Jack called her and explained the situation. He was right that Gwen was not the person to have around if he wanted to in Ianto back. She had never seen Jack like this before he truly did love her best friend so she would do what she could to help.

XXXXX

Angel sat downstairs with Gunn and Wesley he had to figure out how to prove he loved Cordy all on his own but with they had to talk about Ianto.

"So Ianto loves this Jack guy then?" Gunn asked.

Angel sighed. "Yes he does but he's not sure that Jack loves him. We can't let Ianto go, if he wants to, until we are all sure."

"We can't force him to stay." Wes said sadly.

"Let's just keep an eye on them both for now. I don't think Ianto is ready to go anywhere yet. He's been through a lot and I don't want to see him hurt again!"

Gunn nodded. "None of us do, he's one of us."

XXXXX

Jack stood and stared out the window of his hotel room. Ianto was a different man, he was stronger and seeing him coming back all dirty and macho was definitely a turn on.

"Ianto." He sighed. Jack had no idea what to do.

John Hart arriving wasn't helping things and obviously his ex-lover was not giving up without a fight.

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts Jack walked over and opened it standing there was Gwen.

"Jack how are you doing?" She asked.

Jack moved back and allowed her in. "I'd be better if Ianto was with me."

"Do you know what you are going to do now?"

"I don't know I have to prove to him somehow that I love him and things are going to be different. I guess that means I have to stay here until he understands that."

Gwen opened and closed her mouth. "You can't just stay here and leave us."

"Gwen I need Ianto in my life. I'm immortal and I'm not going to give him up without a fight. I don't want to spend years regretting not trying and I know I would. I deserve to be happy with someone I love don't I?" Jack asked her.

Gwen wanted to shout out no, he had to come back to Cardiff to be with her, with them. "What about you ex?"

"That is another problem that I have to deal with." Jack paused for a moment. "Gwen I want you to go home back to Cardiff, they need you and so does Rhys." He knew one of the problems with Ianto was Gwen herself.

"I can't leave you alone."

"I called Tosh she's on her way over so Owen is going to need you." Jack sighed at the glare she gave him.

"You want Tosh here with you, why?" Gwen demanded.

Jack's eyes hardened. "She is Ianto's best friend and I don't have to give you any damn reasons."

Gwen took a step back she had never seen him look at her like that and she knew that if she pushed it Jack would never forgive her.

XXXXX

John Hart paced his room; he was going to have to get rid of Ianto Jones., maybe an accident of some kind or maybe Jack seeing Ianto with someone else.

"What to do?" He muttered to himself.

XXXXX

Gwen slammed the door behind her and collapsed on her bed tears falling from her eyes in anger, frustration and love. She couldn't help the way she felt. She thought that there was something special between her and Jack but it seems that she was wrong.

He wanted Ianto Jones; he was nothing what was so special about him?

XXXXX

Cordy and Ianto woke grinning at each other finding themselves wrapped together.

"Coffee?" Ianto asked.

"Oh god yes I will carry your children for your coffee." Cordy moaned in exaggeration.

Ianto laughed and climbed out of bed holding out his hand to help her up. Slowly they made their way downstairs and Cordy froze.

"Buffy?" She said quietly.

Buffy and the scoobies turned to look at her.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Gwen woke up her head aching she turned and looked around her hotel room.

"What happened last night." She mumbled to herself everything was a complete blur.

XXXXX

Tosh and Jack arrived back at the hotel. Gwen watched from a distance as the two of them hugged. Jealousy ate up her insides. She had that kind of relationship with Jack once and it should have progressed to more. But, it hadn't because of Ianto Jones. What did that teaboy have.

Nothing.

"Jack's mine." She whispered, her eyes hardening.

XXXXX

Buffy turned and smiled. "Hello Cordelia, how are you?"

Ianto held Cordy's hand tightly. "I'm good thanks and you?"

Angel groaned silently, this was not going to help to win over Cordy. He paused for a moment, maybe it could be. If he proved to his seer that he wanted her and Buffy that could take away some of her doubts.

Angel smiled brightly at Cordy and walked over to her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't know they were coming, if I did maybe we could have gone on a vacation before they arrived." Angel pulled away and smiled down at her.

The champion and his seer got caught up in each others eyes. Ianto tried to move away subtly but Cordy had a death grip on his hand.

Buffy turned to her friends in confusion she had no idea what was going on or what was between her ex-boyfriend, her first love and her nemisis in high school. Everything had changed so quickly she just wanted a little control in her life, maybe if she had Angel back it would help.

"So what's been going on?" Xander said loudly trying to break up whatever was happening between Angel and Cordy. Buffy felt that she needed Angel and he wanted to make sure that one of his best friends was happy.

Cordy and Angel looked away from each other. Cordy opened her mouth to talk but a vision hit her, she screamed and clutched at her head. Her body gave way but before she hit the ground, strong familiar arms held her tightly whispering words of comfort in her ears. Her champion, the man she loved.

Angel.

Ianto ran to get the painkillers and Gunn headed towards the kitchen to get the water.

Buffy and the Scoobies stood staring at a loss what to do.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked quietly.

Wes turned and looked at her. "Cordy is having a vision."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Buffy paled moving away from the brunette hoping that the screams would end soon.

"Cordy," Angel whispered gently stroking her face.

"The park on fifth a couple walking." Cordy whispered.

"I'll stay with Cordelia." Ianto said knowing the history between them and not wanting to leave his friend here to fend for herself.

Angel smiled and helped Cordy to her feet. Ianto wrapped his arm around her waist and moved her to the sofa. As the other three men for Angel Investigations armed themselves and headed out. The other from Sunnydale followed to see if they could help the only one that stayed was Anya.

"She's a seer?" Anya asked. Ianto nodded. "So I guess that makes Angel the champion."

"Do you need any more water Cordelia?" Ianto asked.

Cordelia shook her head and closed her eyes

A suddenly a thought occurs to Anya. "How is she still alive?"

Cordy's eyes fly open panic obvious in their hazel depths. Ianto frowns and looks back between the two women.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"Humans aren't built to carry visions they are not strong enough. I mean the pain alone how do you survive?" Anya asks.

Ianto turns to look at the young woman who has become a sister to him. "What is she talking about?"

"Ianto you can't tell anyone please." Cordy begs. "Neither of you can tell."

"Cordelia we might be able to do something." Ianto stroked her face.

"Don't you think I've tried? If Angel can't do anything to help he will try and take them away."

"But you will be alive." Ianto held back the tears.

"These are MINE." She shouted. "I'm doing my little part to help Angel get his redemption. I am helping people. This is who I am. What will I be if I no longer have them? I can't go back to how I was I can't." Tears fell from her eyes and sobbed into Ianto's shoulder as he pulled her into his arms.

"I promise." Ianto whispered stroking her hair. He glanced up at the other woman.

Anya stared at them not understanding why Cordelia wanted to keep them but it wasn't her decision. "I promise."

XXXXX

"Angel." Buffy called out.

"Not now Buffy." Angel muttered.

Wes and Gunn looked at each other shrugging their shoulders.

XXXXX

John Hart stood and watched as Jack and a petite woman left the building he was going to get him back but eye candy was in the way.

Glancing over he noticed Gwen Cooper staring at Jack and his friend.

He could use the help it was obvious that she was not going to be a problem once that Welshman was gone.

Slowly he walked over and smiled. "Mr Jones is in the way isn't he?"

Gwen turned and looked at him coolly. "Let's talk."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Anya looked around not sure what to do, she quietly vanished into the hotel to look around, maybe there could be some way to help this place make money and with her help she would get a cut.

XXXXX

"Ianto." Tosh said with a smile.

Ianto suddenly turned his face lighting up. "Tosh." He said happily pulling her into his arms.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" A quiet voice said from the sofa.

"Cordy." Ianto rushed back to her side. "Sorry."

The pale brunette gently stroked his face. "That's ok, she is your best friend. " Cordy struggled to sit up but managed it with Ianto's help.

Tosh walked over looking down at the young woman. "Hi, I'm Toshiko Sato."

Cordy smiled. "Cordelia Chase, Ianto has talked about you a lot. I know he misses you."

Ianto and Tosh smiled at each other they talked a lot on the phone and over the internet but it wasn't the same.

"Ianto can I talk to you privately." Jack said looking nervous.

Cordy smiled obviously Ianto meant a lot to the other man he had brought over his best friend. "You go and talk, Tosh can keep me company and tell me embarrassing stories about you."

Ianto shook his head and walked outside with Jack.

"Jack does love him, very much."

"I want to believe that but Ianto has doubts, the secrets that Jack won't talk about and of course Gwen."

"When Gwen first joined us Ianto had a secret so he had to keep us all at a distance. She was a breath of fresh air especially for Jack but then things changed especially between the two of them." Tosh explained.

"Ianto feels that Jack is just using him for sex." Cordy blurts out.

"No it is more than that when Jack found out Ianto was gone he needed to have him back. Gwen was all over him but all he wanted was Ianto. Whatever happened changed him."

"We won't Ianto go without a fight if we think he's going to be unhappy he's part of my family."

XXXXX

"You wanted to talk Jack, what about?" Ianto asked trying to control the pounding of his heart.

"I want you to come home, I miss you." Jack blurted out.

"Jack you can find sex anywhere it doesn't need to be me."

"It's not just the sex Ianto, is that what you think?" Jack asked.

"That's all you have ever shown, you've kept me like a dirty secret." Ianto sighed.

"I'm sorry Ianto I never wanted you to feel that way, I…." Jack stuttered to a stop.

"Jack it's not just that we're not a couple, we don't do things together. You never stay at my place and we don't talk, you never tell me anything about yourself or what you have gone through. You talk to Gwen. I couldn't keep living like that." Ianto turned and headed back into the hotel.

"Ianto wait please, we need to talk." Jack pointed to the garden chairs. "Please." He said again.

"Ok." Ianto sat down and waited as Jack started to talk.

XXXXX

"Can I do anything to help you?" Tosh asked.

Cordy turned to her and smiled. "No it is getting better Angel and the others must have beaten it and should be on there way home at some point."

Tosh opened and closed her mouth there was so much she didn't understand but at the moment she didn't know how to ask. She needed to talk to Ianto.

XXXXX

"Angel," Buffy called out as she ran to catch up with him

"What is it Buffy?" Angel asked all he wanted to do was to get back to Cordy to make sure she was ok.

"I came to talk to you?" She mumbled this wasn't the Angel she remembered.

"About what?" Angel muttered.

"Us." Buffy said simply.

Angel stopped and turned to her.

"Us?" He repeated.

XXXXX

Ianto opened and closed his mouth as he heard of what happened to Jack. He started to pace trying to get his mind around it.

Jack stood and watched him, worry eating away at him. Had he made a mistake of telling the man he loved.

"Ianto?" Jack whispered.

Ianto heard the pain in Jack's voice turned to him suddenly and pulled the older man into his arms. "Oh Jack." He whispered as he pulled Jack's mouth to his and kissed him.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jack melted in Ianto's arms he thought that he would never kiss the man he loved again.

Ianto kissed him softly savouring every moment, the two of them still had a long way to go but it was a start. Jack had opened up to him as long as he kept doing that Ianto would stay around.

He knew that there were going to be fights and that Jack would still need to be reminded and not to take Ianto for granted.

Ianto pulled away, Jack tried to follow his mouth. "Jack now is not the best time, I have some friends who may need medical attention."

Jack paled as he looked at the young man, fear gripped at his heart. "Ianto?"

Ianto smiled, "Jack this is not over after tonight you and I will go somewhere and talk."

Jack smile lit his whole face, joy was written across it Ianto had given him a second chance and this time he was not going to blow it..

XXXXX

Angel stared at Buffy. "Us? What about us?" He asked.

Buffy smiled sweetly. "About us getting back together, we can work things out you know. We were meant to be."

The vampire took a step back towards Gunn and Wes. "Oh that us," he stuttered. "There isn't one, an us I mean in that uh way."

Buffy opened and closed her mouth, deciding to try again. "There could be."

Angel held up his hand and looked at her sadly. "No Buffy there couldn't be. I'm in love with someone else."

"Angel you can't be, you waited all that time for me. You're supposed to love only me." Buffy knew that it sounded selfish but things had changed so quickly the thought of Angel had been the only true constant in her mind. Now that had changed.

"Buffy I will always love you but I'm not in love with you. You taught me that I could. We both have changed moved on. You feel in love after me, are you telling me that I couldn't do that?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, of course you could. It's just you were the one thing, the thought that I could cling to."

"You were mine as well but things did have to change. Plus we could never work together. Your team and my team we work in different ways and you and I would drive each other up the wall."

Buffy laughed and looked at him closely. "Even the way you talk has changed, you sound more like..." She stopped suddenly as the light bulb went on in her head. "It's Cordelia isn't it?"

Xander stared at Buffy as if she had grown a second head. "Cordy, him and Cordy you are kidding?"

Wes and Gunn glared at him.

"What is wrong with Cordy?" Gunn asked coolly.

"Nothing but Angel and Cordelia Chase?"

"Xander you don't know anything about Cordelia, how she has changed, what she has been through. So if you don't mind please don't say anything about her in that tone again or Gunn here will have to do something to fix that." Wes said quietly while Gunn smirked.

Xander held up his hands and walked behind Buffy. "Maybe we will all have to get to know each other again." The blonde slayer said with a smile.

"Sounds good and I know the guy who get us food." Angel pulled out his cell phone.

XXXXX

Ianto listened carefully. "Ok I'll do that know anything particular." He paused. "See you soon."

Cordy looked over at him. "They are all safe and sound. Nourishment is required I'll be back soon."

"I'll come with you." Jack offered.

Ianto led him away. "Can you stay and keep an eye on Cordy and Fred for me."

"Fred, who is Fred?" Jack asked wondering if there was another guy in Ianto's life.

"You probably won't see her, she's not good with people."

Oh ok." Jack muttered with a frown having no idea what his beloved was talking about.

XXXXXX

"Good night Mr Jones." A voice said as a hand clamped over Ianto's mouth and his body collapsed heavily to the ground.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Jack stood staring at the door his hands across his chest. The sickness inside of him getting stronger and stronger. Ianto should have been back by now. Something was wrong, seriously wrong.

"Where are you Ianto?" He whispered. Jack felt a petite hand touch his arm turning he pasted a smile on his face and looked down at Tosh. He knew that he wasn't the only one hurting, Ianto was her best friend.

Angel sat down next to Cordy an arm wrapped around her. Cordy leaned towards him, his strength.

Gunn paced the room angrily one of theirs was out there missing and what were they doing….nothing.

Wes sat on the phone redialling Ianto's number over and over waiting for the young man to answer and moan at the amount of times Wes had called. The ex-watcher desperately wanted to be hear that right now.

"Angel." Cordy whispered.

Buffy and the rest of the scoobies watched with interest. The young slayer didn't know what to expect but this wasn't it. Not this family, this close knit group. Angel wasn't the same vampire that she had been in love with.

With a sigh she knew he was right they would not have worked together now.

Angel got to his feet. "Ok let's hit the streets, we need to find out what has happened to Ianto."

A sudden ringing made everyone jump Jack pulled out his mobile and frowned.

Ianto.

Something was not right here.

Answering it he placed it to his ear. "Ianto.?" Jack asked.

"Sorry Ianto can't answer the phone right now, he's a little tied up." The male voice said smugly.

"Hart what the hell do you want?" Jack snapped angrily.

"What I've always wanted, you." John said chuckling.

"And you think taking Ianto is going to get you that." Jack asked his voice coloured with disbelief.

"Yes, actually I did." He said with a small pause.

Jack waited for a moment, there was something not quite right. "What aren't you telling me Captain Hart?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He answered quickly. Jack waited and said nothing. It didn't take long before John interrupted the silence. "Ok I did have him."

Jack took a deep breath, one had clenching around the tiny phone, the other clenching into a fist so tightly his knuckles were white with the stress. "What do you mean you DID have him? Where the hell is he now?"

"Well that Welsh bit you came with we kind of teamed up. I went out to get a drink when I came back to her hotel room she was gone."

"You're kidding." Jack said not believing that Gwen would do that.

"No but she didn't seem not entirely with it and did a real cool trick with her eyes turning black."

Jack hung up the phone and turned to Angel. "John Hart and Gwen took Ianto. Now Gwen has vanished with him."

"Why would she do that?" Angel asked.

"Jack!" Tosh and Cordy said at the same time.

Everyone turned to them.

"What?" Jack asked.

Tosh turned to her boss and friend. "Gwen has a thing for you, she always has."

Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And I didn't discourage it." He couldn't believe how right Ianto was. He should have made how he felt towards Gwen much clearer but that still didn't explain everything.

"But why would Gwen do that?" Tosh asked.

"John said her eyes turned black." Jack said shrugging his shoulders.

"She's possessed." Wes said rushing to his books.

XXXXX

"Gwen why are you doing this?" Ianto said as he struggled. His hands and legs tightly bound.

"Sorry Gwen can't answer right now. I've been waiting and this vessel was perfect to take something close to Angel. To make him suffer I will make you suffer." It said.

Ianto paled, his eyes widened in fear. He took a deep breath. "I won't do anything so you can hurt him."

The demon bent forward and whispered into Ianto's ear. "All you have to do is scream. You won't be able to resist.

XXXXX

Angel picked up his phone. "What? Let him go." The vampire ordered. He pulled his mobile away from his ear and put it on speakerphone.

"This is just the start Angel, you are going to pay." Gwen's voice said.

A scream echoed around them, it was full of pain.

"IANTO." Jack shouted, tears in his eyes.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry my updates will be a little short but I am on strong painkillers because of my knee. They knock me out.

Chapter Thirteen

Ianto closed his eyes trying to force away the pain. He thought of the man he loved. The twinkling blue eyes smiling at him. Where was Jack? Where was Angel? If only they would save him Ianto didn't know how much longer he could take this pain.

He screamed as he felt another bone break. Deep down he knew that this wasn't Gwen, that something had taken her over.

"Gwen." He choked out. "Please fight I need you."

The demon inhabiting Gwen's body looked down at the man laid out on the table. Bones protruding from different parts of his body where she had broken them. Blood pouring from the cuts made by her knife and that cute face all swollen from the numerous times he had been hit.

She hadn't had so much fun in a long time. She pushed her thumb into one of wholes the knife had made. What to do next? So many choices so little time.

The demon fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOO!" She screamed.

Blinking her eyes went back to their normal colour. "Oh god Ianto." She whispered feeling the demon trying to fight back control of the body. Gwen knew that she didn't have much time. Grabbing the phone she pressed speed dial.

XXXXX

Jack paced angrily he had to do something, anything. His phone rang and vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out he looked at it.

"Angel." He shouted.

Everyone ran out to him. "What is it?" The vampire asked.

Angel pressed a button and put it to his ear. "Gwen, what yes ok. We're on our way. Keep fighting." He turned it off. "Gwen managed to fight control of her body to call us. She told me where Ianto is."

XXXXX

Jack collapsed to his knees as soon as they walked into the room. He felt the bile rise up in his throat, he forced it back down as he heard a soft whisper.

"Jack, I'll always love you." Ianto whispered.

Jack got to his feet and rushed to his side wanting to reach out and hold the man he loved but knowing that it would only hurt him more.

"I love you Ianto" Jack replied pressing a soft kiss on the puffy lips. "You're safe. I'm here."

"Gwen…" Ianto tried to talk.

"Don't talk, Gwen fought back and told us where you were. We'll save her Ianto."

"Not her fault don't blame her."

"I know we need to get you help first."

XXXXX

The demon stood watching, she couldn't believe that this puny human had managed to get control. This body was no good, not now she needed to find another one. A better one and then she could dispose this human. One less vermin walking on this planet.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jack curled up around Ianto they had taken him to the hospital first but once he was released they were back at the hotel. Ianto was still in so much pain and Jack was afraid to leave him. He wanted to say here with the man he loved.

"Ianto don't leave me." Jack's voice broke up as he spoke.

Ianto turned his head slightly wincing as he did so. "I'm not the immortal one Jack. One day I am going to die."

"Not now Ianto, it's too soon especially now I realise what I've got with Torchwood and with you." Jack moved so he was leaning on one arm he bent across and kissed Ianto softly on the lips. It was a promise of what was to come, a lifetime of love.

"You'd better go and help the others. Bring Gwen back alive, it wasn't her fault not for being possessed and not for falling for you. I did." Ianto said smiling.

"I fell in love with you two I'll be back soon."

Jack opened the door and walked out smiling at Cordy as he passed her.

"I'll take care of him." She said with a smile.

XXXX

Angel stood in the middle of the Hyperion with everyone else waiting for Jack to join them. He turned as soon as Jack appeared.

"How's Ianto doing?"

"He's in pain but he'll be ok. When we find Gwen we have to help her."

Angel smiled. "We'll do everything we can to make sure that she gets back to you safe and sound."

XXXXX

Gwen was curled up on the floor have crying and laughing fits. She was desperately trying to get control of her body. She couldn't let what happened to Ianto happen to anyone else. She could still feel his blood run over her hand, his screams echoed in her ears.

She loved Jack desperately and wanted Ianto out of the way but never like that. How could she face the two of them again? How could she ask for Ianto's forgiveness?

The demon in her mind laughed, mocking her. Telling her that she wasn't worth it and no one was looking for her.

XXXXX

Jack looked around and grinned as he walked into Caritas

"A karaoke bar, why are we here?"

Angel turned to him. "Everyone comes through her and Lorne reads them and puts them on the right path for them."

"How does he 'read' them?" Jack asked.

"You have to sing for your supper." Gunn said laughing.

"Hello my favourite big, bad and moody biter." Lorne walked over to Angel. He then noticed Jack a frowned. "Well hey there good looking, you are definitely something new."

Jack winked. "And there's even more that you can't read with my clothes on."

"I'll like you."

"Lorne we need your help."

Lorne pointed them to an empty booth and they all sat down. The green demon listened as Angel explained what was going on.

"Well sweet cheeks you are going to have to sing for me." Lorne said to Jack.

The others were all grinning because they all had seen each other sing badly. The only one that they knew who didn't sing badly was Lindsay.

Jack stood on the stage and started to sing 'What about us'. The bar stopped and they all watched in amazement.

Gunn leaned into his friends. "That's unfair."

Lorne just stared at the man on stage. His voice was amazing. His aura was never-ending there was pain and sorry but also love.

Jack came down from the stage with the applause echoing in his ears. Once he joined them Angel turned to Lorne. "We need your help."

XXXXX

Angel burst into the room followed closely by Jack gun in hand. Gwen was lying on the floor one moment screaming in agony and the next laughing hysterically. She was still fighting for control of her body.

"Do something." Jack begged. He may not be in love with her but he did care and she was part of the team.

Wes walked over with book in hand and started to read.

XXXXX

Cordy lay on the bed next to Ianto watching him. She knew he was going to go back with Jack. She was going to miss him so much. Ianto was the person that understood her and what it was like to be in love with a hero, an immortal hero at that.

There was a gently knock on the door. Cordy checked Ianto again and could see that he was asleep. Climbing off the bed as gently as she could and opening the door. There was Buffy standing there.

"Can I talk to you for minute?" She asked quietly seeing the sleeping man.

"Ok." Cordy walked out of the room and closing the door softly as she could. "What's up?"

"You know why I came here?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah to get Angel back." The words caught in her throat.

"Lots of things have been changing in my life. I just wanted one thing to say the same and I thought that it would have been Angel." Buffy looked Cordy straight in the eyes. "I was wrong."

"Wrong, I don't understand what you are getting at Buffy?"

"I've changed, Angel's changed. You," Buffy laughed, "you have definitely changed. Angel loves you Cordy. You're the one he wants."

"Buffy I, he loves you and always will."

"He loved me once and in a way will always love me, just like I will him. He's not 'in love' with me and being honest I'm not with him." Buffy hugged her quickly. "Be happy the both of you."

The two women heard footsteps running up the stairs, there was Jack followed by a very sad, nervous and terrified Gwen.

"You did it then." Cordy said with a smile.

"That we did." Jack said hugging her and heading into Ianto's room pulling Gwen with him.

"Did Angel come back with you guys?" Cordy asked before the bedroom door closed.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, he's downstairs."

"Tell Ianto I'll see him later."

"Will do." Jack replied.

Cordy took a deep breath and headed down the stairs.

XXXXX

Ianto opened his eyes and looked at Gwen.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Gwen stared at the floor unable to look up, afraid to see the anger and hate in Ianto's eyes.

"Gwen look at me." Ianto said softly sounding as if he were talking to a frightened creature afraid they were about to run away.

Taking a deep breath, her hands clenched tightly together they were going bone white. Her eyes slowly rose to meet blue. She watched as Ianto held out his hand to her. The flood gates opened she never realised that she had moved until her arms were wrapped around his waist, her head buried in his lap sobbing.

"I'm sorry." She repeated over and over again.

"It's ok Gwen; it's not your fault." Ianto said soothingly as he stroked her hair listening slowly as the sobs began to lessen.

Jack watched the man he loved. Ianto had the biggest heart of anyone he had ever met. That was why he knew what people needed before they knew.

Jack slowly sat on the bed and took hold of Ianto's other hand. He was afraid to let go for too long that maybe his young Welshman would disappear.

XXXXX

Cordy headed down the stairs to the basement where Angel was alone training. He turned and smiled at her. Like always she could feel herself going weak in the knees.

"So everything turned out ok then." She said smiling at him.

"Yes it did, Ianto's going to leave us isn't he?" Angel replied. He didn't want the young man to leave but he saw how much the two men loved each other and that was one of the most important things that there was.

"Angel I uhh." Cordy stuttered to a stop normally saying what was on her mind was easy but what if Buffy was wrong, what if Angel didn't love her. "How umm do you feel about Buffy?"

Angel walks slowly towards her. "I loved her once, I always will but I haven't been in love with her for a long time." The vampire waited until Cordy looked at him. "I've been in love with someone else for a while now but was always afraid to tell her. What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Cordy couldn't help but smile she knew that tone. Angel stopped right in front of her. "What if she did feel the same way?" Her voice throaty and quiet afraid to break the spell.

With that Angel bent his head and kissed his seer with everything that he had been holding inside. Gunn and Wes sat at the top of the stairs grinning at each other. Things were started to fall in place for them all. The only sad thing was that Ianto would be leaving them but they knew if they needed help he would return. With the help of Torchwood they had much more resources at their fingertips to fight the good fight. To get Angel his redemption which seemed a lot closer than it did five minutes ago.

XXXXX

John Hart sat and watched the hotel, watched Jack and Ianto leave hand in hand and Gwen following behind them. She was back to who she used to be, well almost. Some of that sparkle had gone. It looked like she realised that not everyone got what they wanted and if you tried to force something you would have to pay the piper. Just like him, he had played his hand and bet it all but he had lost. John couldn't help but smile he would regroup gather up some more pieces and come back. He wouldn't give up Jack, they were always meant to be together and one he would be back.

He looked down at his wrist strap Ianto wouldn't live forever maybe there would be a point in the future, just the right moment when Jack was at his most down when he could strike. It was time to do some travelling to do some research. It was time to take trips to the future and check on them. He would find that perfect moment.

XXXXX

Ianto hugged his LA friends he held onto Fred and Cordy. He was going to miss them desperately but just like he had always known his place was at Jack's side. The difference now was that Jack realised this too. He turned and looked at Gwen, she was pale, and the shine in her eyes had gone. He hoped in time that it would return but she had live with the consequences of what she had done and working with Torchwood seeing Ianto everyday would always be a reminder. He hoped that she would stay but you never knew what the future was going to bring. Ianto was glad it had brought him Jack; it had brought him Angel Investigations. No matter what had happened in the past, as much as he would have liked to get here a different way. He was right where he was meant to be.

Jack turned and smiled at Ianto they were going home. He wondered if Ianto wanted to find a place that could be theirs. Their first home, together. Once everything was settled he would ask, maybe find somewhere that Ianto would love and surprise him with it. Jack knew that he never wanted to talk his lover for granted again, losing the other man was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

With their clasped hands he pulled Ianto towards him. He bent his head and kissed the man he loved. It was the new start of their future together.

The End


End file.
